Approximately 400 samples have been analyzed as part of the service and collaborative support program. The techniques employed spanned the full range of mass spectrometric methods and instrumentation available to the mass spectrometry group. Collaborative projects included applications of combined liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry, contributions to drug metabolism studies and the use of tandem mass spectrometry in structure elucidation.